Hail the Night
by Lord Nurarihiyon
Summary: The tale of the fox Ahri and the Spirit Wolf Nura. This story's purpose is to highlight the Japanese spirit side of Ionia, as we have Ahri themed after a korean demon, and soon Ao Shin. Rated T for Violence.


Author's note: This is my first fanfiction. This is also gives highlight to Ionia's Spirit side. This fanfic emphasizes on the Japanese side of Ionia as well. (Nurarihiyon= Lord of Pandemonium; OC is named after him)

(Tengu a Japanese demon or spirit [depends on depiction] that takes on the appearance of a bird man)

(kitsune= usually a good spirit, that are beings of wisdom)

(kumiho=Korean version of the nine-tailed fox. To them it is known as a demon)

**Chapter 1: In Death do we see who we are**

Ahri was wondering through the woods of Ionia. She had waited a month now, about any news from the League, on a way to turn her human. She was strolling on a stone path in the middle of the forest, bored out of her mind. She grew thirsty and searched for a spring. She found one secluded by bamboo growth. It was breathtakingly beautiful, and she knelt down by the pool. She cupped her hands and took some water to her lips. She heard a twig snap behind her and turned around. There was a man in his early right behind her.

"It is dangerous to wander these woods these days." He told her in a calm, deep, soothing voice. Ahri found this voice quite attractive.

Insulted, Ahri spoke in a seductive manner, "Oh really? Why is that so?" She examined him. He was wearing a black cloth tunic with black metal pauldrons, and black pants. He wore a sash that signified completion in some sort of training. He had a sheathed sword attached to his hilt.

"There have been recent skirmishes of demon clans in this area. A wise kitsune like you, should be with their bodyguards." He responded calmly and with respect.

Ahri looked at him quizzically. She was no kitsune, or kumiho. Some had called her this before. She actually wondered what power she commanded with power.

"Oh how foolish of me, I apologize for any inconvenience. Do you mind paying for my meal in the town later? I left my wallet with my bodyguards." Ahri made every word from her mouth sound believable.

"I lied. Kitsunes will find anything I said insulting. They bring their wallets with them, always being prepared as well." He answered calmly.

"Well-" She tossed an orb at him he nimbly dodged.

"Stand down milady, I am not here to fight, but to drink as well." He stated.

"Hmmmmmm let me think. Nope." She said playfully, and tossed another ball. It could've been a direct hit, except he had sliced the orb in half with his sword that was now drawn, and burning blue.

"Have it your way. I will be on my way. Though promise me you will head for the village." The man in black said.

"Look, I'm not defenseless, and I will be doing what I wish." Ahri said angrily.

"No matter how strong you are, you will easily be outnumbered." He told her.

"Nope, sorry, bye!" Ahri dashed away and once she thought that he was no longer on her trail, she walked on the path once more. Little did she know that he was watching her in an attempt to keep the stubborn girl safe.

* * *

A little while later Ahri sat down by the tree tired. Her stomach was rumbling and the town was even further now. She sighed and looked around and above her for anything to eat. Nothing. She screamed in annoyance, and anything within half a mile must have heard her. The man in black swore in his mind, and as if replying to his thoughts, a squad of demons, were approaching in the distance. Ahri was sleeping and did not take notice of the approaching group. The man in black leaped down from the tree he was watching, and tugged her on the sleeve of her dress.

"We have to leave now!" He told her urgently.

Annoyed, Ahri shoved his hand of her sleeved and exclaimed:

"There is no we, and why do I need to le-" Ahri cut herself. They were now surrounded.

"This is why." He charged at one and tore right thru it. The demon screamed in pain before being torn in half. The demon was a lesser lantern demon. Though larger Tengus were what was left. Ahri threw her ball at one and it killed it. It screamed in pain, before it died in a small explosion of light. They backed up together.

"All right, let's form a joint alliance, but only now!" Ahri exclaimed.

The man nodded and began to dash-cut the Tengus. They battled for half an hour. Ahri got too confident and one Tengu saw an opportunity to kill her. The demon threw a spear at her, and it would have killed her. The man dove right at the spear and it pierced his gut. The Tengus sounded retreat and Ahri dashed towards the man.

"You…you saved my life." Ahri said.

"I swore I would protect all that is good, from demons." The man said.

"May I at least get you name, so that I may have something to right on your gravestone, other than, 'Stupidly Brave Stalker'?" Ahri asked.

"Nura. Nura Zentoku…" He heavily breathed.

"I can do little to ease your pain, so-" Ahri saw his body glow. It glowed so bright that Ahri needed to cover her eyes. When she took another look he was now a jet-black wolf, with white markings on his sides. He had mist surrounding him, and he slowly rose. She was lost for words. This was all to weird for her. She had no idea why the heck he was an Okami (great spirit).

"Nura?"

"Why am I a wolf?"

"I don't know" Ahri shrugged.

"I feel like…something is calling me. I need to go to a Temple."

"What?"

"You can return to the village, Kohaku if you want. I am heading North. Here take my wallet I don't think I'll need it."

"I think my chances are better of with you." Ahri said regretfully.

"Hop on my back, I'll give you a ride you will never forget." Nura said with a smile.

Ahri did not know whether to slap him for an unintentional innuendo, or smile back. She got on his back and he took off at a speed nearly as fast as sound. Ahri enjoyed the ride, it was extremely fun, an unforgettable experience in her opinion.

* * *

They stopped in front of a temple, where monks in black and white robes welcomed Nura warmly. Upon stepping inside Ahri, saw another Wolf about the same size as Nura. Though this wolf was white, and radiated even more power than Nura, whom Ahri felt was already very powerful. She the other one had symbols on the side of their bodies. Ahri, being a fox before, could not read, so she seductively asked a monk for the meaning of the symbols. Nura's left symbol, meant Justice, while the one on his right meant Protection. The White Wolf's, who the monk addressed as Ying, had a left symbol that meant Hope, and the one on the right meant Peace. Ahri didn't really care anymore. She observed the two giant wolves talk, and it was a sight filled with awe.

"Welcome Nura. I am Ying, the Spirit of the Day, and you are here to replace my child Yuyami as the Spirit of the Night." The white wolf said in calm, wise, feminine voice.

"He was sadly a great evil, and the monks and I had to put him down. His father, Yang on the other hand, had to give up his life for Ionia centuries ago."

Ying continued.

"I…am sorry for you loss." Nura managed.

"Do not worry, I still receive great happiness from caring for the humans." Ying told him.

"Was I chosen?"

"Yes, you were chosen. You were a great example, by protecting everyone against evil."

"I see. What are my duties as the Spirit?"

"Your duties are to care for those in dire need, and to protect Ionia from evil. It is both our duty though is to continue the cycle of night and dayNow, you also have many privileges across Ionia. One is that generals, and lords offer so much to you, that you can afford almost anything. Two, you have luxurious lodgings, for you and your girlfriend."

Nura stared at Ahri who wanted in. She nudged him with her elbow him, so that he may play along. She wanted all the luxuries and the fact that she may be able to buy anything she wants.

Ying continued:

"Lastly, you are in command of an army of a thousand spirits."

"Why me?"

Ying laughed.

"Because I see great things in store for you child."

They exchanged bows, and a monk led him to his room. It indeed was luxurious. It was everything he found unnecessary. Ahri though who followed him dove straight for his bed. She fell asleep. Nura rolled his eyes. He explored the temple grounds and by the time he got back, trays of rice cakes were in his room. Ahri had asked the guards for 30. He went back outside to forget about what she just did. He strolled to the gardens and leapt over the wall. He took off into the forest to patrol the wilderness. He stopped at the peak of the mountain the temple was on. He listened for any calls of help. He heard one and he took off.

It led him back at the temple. Ahri called him just because there was a spider in the shower. He got rid of it, and she took a shower. He just wanted the day to end. So he howled at the sky, and slowly it would turn night. He fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

*Comments are much appreciated :D


End file.
